


Wszystko

by soulfull



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Każdy pozbywa się agresywnego zwierzęcia kiedy nie jest w stanie nad nim zapanować. Will zrobił to samo.





	

Rzucam płaszcz na ziemię. Krok nad stosami śmieci. Kuchnia, nie wchodzę do niej nigdy, porozbijane filiżanki leżą na ziemi. Poplątane smycze zwisają z gwoździa, nikt ich już nie potrzebuje.  
Sypialnia, w końcu. Łóżko jest nietknięte, elegancko zasłane, piżamy poskładane na poduszkach. Wyrwało się z brutalnej rzeczywistości.  
Szafa, najwyższa półka, małe czarne pudełko. Staję na palcach, ściągam je.  
Otwieram, czerwony sweter. Osuwam się na kolana.  
Jego postać przed oczami.  
Blada, wychudzona, włosy zasłaniają twarz wisi w więzach nie walczy. Już nie, nie ma o co. Może nigdy nie miał.  
Jego oczy w moich, puste, martwe.  
Stracił wszystko, odebrano mu siłę umysłu. Wściekłość zginęła zjedzona przez tygodnie beznadziei, łez nigdy nie było.  
Byłyby lepsze, wszystko byłoby lepsze niż usta poruszające się w bezgłośnym błaganiu.


End file.
